


I AM YOUR FATHER!

by darktensh17



Series: Happiness... Is Not a Fish That You Can Catch [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Padmé Jr. Skywalker, I am your father!”</p><p>“Nooooooooooo!!!!!!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I AM YOUR FATHER!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the TFA kink. (See I can do happy fics to!)

“Padmé Jr. Skywalker, I am your father!” The words are growled out in annoyance that is quickly tipping toward anger.

“Nooooooooooo!!!!!!” A young girl cries in denial, turning away from the shouting figure.

“Get down from that tree this instant before I make you!” Ben Skywalker, once Ben Organa-Solo, once Kylo Ren; places his hands on his hips and glares up to where his young daughter has climbed to the tallest bows of a tree.

“Never!” She squeaks defiantly, as her small hands grip tighter to the trunk of a large tree. “You’ll never get me down!” 

The tree hums under the little girl’s fingers as though reaching out to comfort her at the same time as the leaves on the lower branches reach out to soothe the angry figure of her father as well. This tree is familiar to both father and child and they can both sense the life force within it.

Ben does not back down, even as his anger dims to mere annoyance. “I warned you young lady.” With little effort he crooks a finger up toward his daughter and grabs at her with the Force, easily pulling her off the highest branches of the Force Tree. He is sure to keep her well away from any branches she could be hurt on or try to use to escape from him. 

Padmé squeals in delight at the show of her father’s skill as she’s gently lowered into his waiting arms, trying to squirm out of the tight grip he locks around her as soon as he has her. “Papa! Lemme down!”

“Oh no, you were warned about climbing that tree without supervision, and now you will face the consequences.” Ben’s voice is stern even as his long fingers quickly find the right spots on her sides to attack, and soon she’s laughing shrilly, trying with renewed vigour to get escape his grasp.

“Mercy papa! Mercy!” The tickling doesn’t stop despite her pleas and soon Padmé has tears of laughter sliding down her rosy little cheeks. “I’m sorry Papa! I won’t ever do it again!” She manages between giggles, trying to curl up and protect her sides from further attack.

Ben stops his tickling, looking down at his daughter with an appraising look, trying to determine if her words are a lie. “Promise?” 

Padmé nods solemnly, her dark brown eyes meeting his own. “Pilot’s honour.” 

“I don’t know if you should believe her Ben, pilots are notorious liars.” An amused voice says from behind them, causing Ben to turn and face the speaker. 

“Notoriously bad liars,” Ben says with an amused snort, allowing Padmé to slide out of his arms and run toward the door of the house. He keeps an eye on her to make sure she doesn’t trip on anything, he’s less worried about her running for the tree again now that a suitable distraction has appeared.

“Daddy!” Padmé shouts excitedly as she reaches the figure in the doorway. She bounces up and down with all the energy of a six year old, holding her little arms up so that she can be lifted up to look at the small body bundled in her daddy’s left arm. When her daddy obliges lifting her up with only a mild grunt of difficulty, she smiles widely and gap toothed at her little brother. “Ani!” 

Little baby Ani burbles happily at her, waving little fists in greeting at his big sister. He’s all of six months old, and absolutely adores Padmé. The running joke between their parents is that Ani loves Padmé more than he loves either of them. 

Padmé holds out the hand that isn’t wrapped around her daddy’s shoulders for stability and lets Ani take hold of one of her little finger, and giggles as he sticks it into his mouth to suck on. “You’re gunna get me all covered in drool!” Ani seems to care not at all and continues to gum at and suck on the finger. “That tickles!”

Ben watches the scene more a moment before walking over and wrapping his arms around his husband, enclosing the man and both their children in a tight embrace. Sighing he buries his face in the shorter man’s hair, inhaling his scent deeply before speaking. “Poe Skywalker, your daughter is as much of a menace as you are.”

Poe laughs at his words and tilts his head up for a kiss from Ben. “If we’re going to play this that way,” Poe says with a mischievous grin. “Then Ben Skywalker, your son is just like you; needy and demanding all of my attention be on him at all times.”

Chuckling Ben doesn’t deny his words as he complies and kisses the man he loves, ignoring Padmé’s shout of ‘ewwwww’ practically in his ear. He doesn’t understand how he got so lucky not after everything he’s done. Somehow he has been blessed with a wonderful husband and two beautiful children, even if their daughter is just as spunky and troublesome as her daddy. 

For his part Poe only chuckles and kisses him back before pulling away and looking back at their daughter. “Padmé why don’t you go into the house? Your abuelo is making buneulos for after dinner and he could probably use your help.” 

Shrieking in delight, Padmé wiggles out of Poe’s arms and runs into the house shouting for her abuelo not to start without her. 

“That was a naughty trick Mr. Skywalker.” Ben says, taking advantage of Padmé’s departure to turn Poe around and kiss him more. “You shouldn’t sick our daughter on your poor father.”

Poe hums unrepentant. “Papa loves his granddaughter to bits and will bend to her every whim, so I can assure you that we are now having buneulos for dessert Mr. Skywalker.”

“I won’t complain, especially when it gets me a little more time with you.” As soon as the words are out of Ben’s mouth, little Ani, who has been quiet up until now, makes his presence and dislike of the situation, known with a loud and angry scream. 

Poe sighs and steps away. “Looks like your times up. I told you that your son was just like you.”

Ben can only sigh and take a step back allowing Poe to slip past him back into the house to soothe Ani. There’s a crash and a yelp from further inside and Padmé is suddenly screaming about how she’s killed her abuelo. Shaking his head Ben follows after Poe to go and deal with their daughter.


End file.
